


Attack On  Titan  Preferences

by AngstyTrash20



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Crushes, F/F, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shyness, Titan Shifter Reader, Titans, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyTrash20/pseuds/AngstyTrash20
Summary: Preferences for the girl's of AoT.Anka RheinbergerAnnie LeonhartMikasa AckermanKrista Lenz/Historia ReissSasha BlouseRico BrzenskaHanji ZoeHitch Dreyse
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Hitch Dreyse/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Rico Brzenska/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Sasha Blouse/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Attack On  Titan  Preferences

_**Anka Rheinberger** _

Y/N met Anka when helping to keep Eren Jaeger safe while in his titan form. Y/N couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the beautiful brunette woman. What she could believe was the Garrison Soldiers annoyance with her commander. Dot Pixis was a great commander, but he was almost always seen with a bottle of some alcoholic beverage in hand. But not this time. This time might actually be the single time humanity can get a win onto their side.

"Commander Pixis! Y/N L/N! Apart of the Scout Regiment! I have reports on the situation regarding Eren Jaeger plugging the hole in Trost. He's done it Commander. He's taken back Trost District," Y/N let her hand fall back to her side as she smiled widely at the Garrison Commander. Y/N let her gaze wonder over to the soldier next to Pixis, her wide grin softening when their eyes met. Anka blushed heavily looking down at the district below them.

"Fantastic, Soldier Y/N. Please take me to see Mr. Jaeger," Commander Pixis nodded to the two soldiers before walking off toward a lift. Anka hesitated following before she held her hand out to Y/N.

"Soldier Anka Rheinberger. Pleased to meet you, Scout L/N," Y/N smirked as she shook Anka's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Anka," Y/N bent down slightly, kissing the Garrison Soldiers hand. Y/N quickly turned around and rushed toward a lift, her smirk widening as she took a quick look back at Anka who's face is a bright red.

_**Annie Leonhart** _

Y/N and Annie met on their first day of training as the 104th Cadet Corp. They were paired up as partners for the introductory day. Y/N could definitely admit she was terrified of the smaller blonde girl. The blank expression on her face as Y/N introduced herself was enough to alert the young soldier-in-training that Annie was not one to be fucked with. Under no circumstances.

"S-so, Annie, why'd you decide to join the Cadet's?" Y/N's question was met with a sharp glare as they followed after the other cadets towards the mess hall. "O-o-kay, so don't want to talk about it? Got it," Y/N awkwardly rocked back on her heels as she tried to listen to Shadis talk about the schedule's for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. The (H/C) girl glanced over at Annie as they began walking again, this time towards the sparring grounds.

Throughout the day they didnt have much interactions between them, other than being chose to demonstrate a sparring technique. They sat together during lunch, but they didn't speak at all. Eventually they were lead to the girl's sleeping cabin, and just as Y/N was about to walk in after the other's, Annie pulled her to the side of the cabin, looking down at the ground. "Annie? Are...you okay?" Y/N looked down at the blonde in concern.

"Yes. I just wanted to...apologize for being rude and ignoring you today. I'm just not used to strangers being so nice to me," Y/N looked down at Annie in surprise before smiling.

"It's fine. I'm used to people telling me I'm either too nice or too awkward. But, hey let's just let bygones be bygones, right?" Y/N winked at Annie, walking to the cabin door. Annie blushed, looking at the door Y/N had just went through before looking down smiling. _Maybe Y/N wont be so bad._

**_Mikasa Ackerman_ **

Y/N and Mikasa met at the market in Shiganshina. Y/N at the time was thirteen years old, while Mikasa was ten years old. Y/N was helping her sister and her wife with food, while Mikasa was helping Carla Jaeger. The young Ackerman girl couldn't help but feel like she was drawn to the older girl. Y/N on the other hand didn't even know Mikasa existed.

"Mikasa, are you feeling okay? You look really red," Carla pressed the back of her hand to the raven-haired girl's forehead. Mikasa frowned, snapping out of her daze as she heard her adopted mothers voice. She quickly looked back to where she saw the (h/c) teenager. Unfortunately her and who she was with had now turned the corner, out of Mikasa's eyesight.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry to have worried you," Carla smiled down at the child, shaking her head. That was the first and last time Mikasa had seen Y/N, until two years later after the fall of Wall Maria, and the attack on Shiganshina district. To say the Ackerman was surprised to see the girl she once saw when she was ten years old would be an understatement. Y/N was now fifteen years of age, and was much taller than when she was thirteen.

Y/N had gained more muscle over the years and lost her baby face. Mikasa didn't exactly know how to approach Y/N. Especially when there was a bunch of girls flirting with the older girl almost all of the time. But what Mikasa didn't know was that Y/N was also looking for the right time to approach the Ackerman. Of course there was still the problems of the girls flirting with Y/N.

Thankfully Y/N so called "fan-girls" didn't hang around her when she went to sleep. So she snuck out after Mikasa one night to speak with her. "Hey, Mikasa," said girl turned around at Y/N's whisper, blushing when she saw Y/N in nothing, but boxers and a sports bra. Y/N apologized and sat down with the raven-haired girl, having a conversation with her until about an hour had passed. The girls said goodnight to each other, falling asleep with smiles on their faces.

**_Krista Lenz/Historia Reiss_ **

Y/N and Krista officially met a few months after joining the 104th Cadet Corp. Y/N would've introduced herself more early on, but whenever she got close to Krista, Cadet Ymir would always glare at her. Basically a sign telling her to not come any closer. Krista was almost immediately known as "the goddess" of the Cadet Corp. And Y/N couldn't agree any less.

Y/N can admit that she had a crush on the tiny blond almost immediately after seeing. Same as her best friend Sasha Blouse. It became some what of a competition between them. Who could gain Krista's attention first, while simultaneously getting past Ymir's killer glare(literally). It wasn't much of a surprise that Sasha was the one to gain the blond's attention first, considering her more outgoing personality versus Y/N's more reserved personality.

But it was the reserved Y/N who had really gained Krista's attention. Ymir never really had a chance with Krista, what with being an over all mean person. Y/N had realized early on that Krista was actually a really nice person. _Maybe she'll like me instead than._ With this though Y/N smiled, walking over to where Sasha was talking to Krista, doing her best to not notice Ymir glaring at her.

"...So that's when I said-" Sasha abruptly stopped talking as she spotted her new best friend. "Oh hey, Y/N! Whatcha doing?" Sasha frowned as she noticed the heavy blush on Y/N's face she looked at Krista. _Oh...okay._

"Um, I guess I'll leave you to it than. Come on Ymir, you can hit me all you want for taking Krista's attention," _oh god,_ _I_ _shouldn't_ _have said._ Ymir lit up, following Sasha, who had a saddened expression on her face. Y/N looked down at Krista who was now staring up at her, also having a blush on her face. Y/N sat down next to Krista, talking to her for the next couple of hours about nonsense things, Sasha's sadness floating away from her thoughts.

_**Sasha** _ _**Blouse** _

Y/N can admit that she was a little intimidated by Sasha when they first met. Why is that? Well, Y/N tried to take the last piece of bread for the night, and almost got her hand bitten off for it. Fortunately, Sasha best friend Iay Jenner had pulled her back just in time. "Haha, sorry about that, she just doesnt know how to interact with human beings."

Y/N smiled awkwardly at Iay, not knowing what exactly to say to the two friends. "Aww, but Iay I wanted the bread," Sasha whines, leaning against the taller and older blond. As Iay laughed, Y/N immediately became aware of why girls like Iay a lot. Iay had blond hair, blue eyes, was taller than most of the girls here except for Wednesday and Joan who were twins, but it was pretty clear why girls wanted to date her and guys wanted to be best friends with Iay. But not Y/N, instead she wanted to be with Sasha.

There was just something about Sasha that drew Y/N in. It was almost an opposites attract situation. Y/N wasn't all that outgoing, being much more reserved than Sasha. Y/N didn't even like eating or food. She only ate three times a day for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Though that may be a bit of a downer for Sasha if she was going to woo the brunette cadet. "Its fine. She can have it. I'm not all that hungry." Y/N blushes at Sasha's look of happiness.

"Thank you, Jay!" Sasha kisses Y/N on the cheek diving into the small loaf of bread. Y/N quickly turns back to her table where her friends are, her face incredibly red. As she sits down, Wednesday, Joan, and Jin, start teasing her about her crush on Sasha. Ignoring them she smiles over at Sasha, who is hanging off of Iay's neck, pressing the last of her bread onto Iay's cheek.

_**Rico Brzenska** _

Rico Brzenska surprised Y/N when they first met. How so? By holding her blades to Y/N's throat. Why? Because Y/N is currently sitting next to the body of her Shadow Titan, and Rico isn't stupid, she know's that this means Y/N's a Titan Shifter like Eren Jaeger.

The Shadow Titan looked like Eren's Attack Titan, but Y/N's hair color and eye color. The Sahdow Titan's powers were to turn the mindless titan's into shadows. Though it came more in hand for the Scout's than anything. Whenever Y/N would use this power the Titan's would become immobile, as if it were during the night. Definitely made it easier for the Scout Regiment when Y/N woulde secretly help them out.

"Please, I dont want any trouble, or cause any. I'm only looking for either Commander Pixis or Commander Erwin," Y/N raised her hands in surrender slowly standing to her feet. "Besides, I'm sure you know that if you hurt me, I can just shift into my Titan. Wouldn't be a very smart move on your part," Y/N raised her eyebrow at the Garrison Squad Leader. Rico frowned, lowering her blades down to sides.

"Fine, I'll take you to Commander Erwin. But, _no funny business._ " Rico quickly put her blade back to Y/N's neck making her step back, so as not to get sliced. Y/N just smirked down at the Garrison Soldier. It only took about half an hour to get back to the Scout Regiment's current base in Trost District.

"Commander Pixis, Commander Erwin, it's nice to meet you. I'm Former Scout Y/N L/N." Before stepping out to leave the three, Rico looked back at Y/N to see the Former Scout winking at her. Rico turned around quickly, her face burning with embarrassment. Y/N smiled at the door, before turning to the two Commanders.

**_Hanji Zoe_ **

Y/N's first thought's when Meeting Hanji was, _man, this woman is_ _crazy_ _._ Hanji found Y/N after an Expedition Outside of the walls. The mad scientist was wondering why the Titans had gained a dark blue color and had stopped moving when she came upon Y/N next to the body of her Shadow Titan, which had the same dark blue colored skin. Of course she wasn't expecting another Titan to be the cause of this, but it wasn't a surprise considering the different possibilities of the other Titan Shifter's they've come across. "Wow, you're Titan holds some very extraordinary abilities!"

Y/N jumped back in surprise. _What_ _the_ _hell!?_ Y/N looked around until she spotted a woman with messy brown hair and a rain poncho with the Wings of Freedom on the back. "You're Squad Leader Hanji, aren't you? Can you take me to Eren Jaeger?"

Hanji looked up at Y/N in confusion. "Why do you want to see Eren? Why not Commander Erwin?" Y/N grabbed her bag which was hidden on tree branch nearby. Y/N motioned Hanji to follow her over to her nearby steed, Apollo.

"As long as it's someone higher up in the ranks, like the Commander, or Squad Leader Levi, then I'm fine. But, I prefer anyone who would be near Mikasa Ackerman." Y/N hopped up onto Apollo, gesturing for Hanji to do the same. "That's why I asked for Eren. Figured she'd be around my little brother."

"Wait, Eren's your little brother." Hanji looked at Y/N in surprise. "Haha, yeah not even he know's. Same dad, Grisha Jaeger, different mom's." Y/N frowned telling Hanji this.

**_Hitch Dreyse_ **

Y/N was a little annoyed with Hitch when they first met. Y/N was visiting her brother, Marlowe in the Military Police, and met both Hitch Dreyse and Annie Leonhart while in Stohess District. Y/N didn't appreciate Hitch's laziness when it came to her work. She actually didn't appreciate The Military Police in general. Though she did appreciate Hitch's beauty.

"Marlowe, I'm just saying that the Military Police has been the most corrupt regiment of the three walls since...well forever. One sixteen year old isn't gonna change that. Especially one with that haircut," Y/N jokingly knocked on her twin's head. Before Marlowe could respond, someone knocked on the door. "Must be your little MP friend's, go answer it."

"Fine, whatever." Marlowe opened the door with a frown on his face to see Annie, Boris, and Hitch. Y/N looked pass Marlowe's head to wink at Annie, who just glared back. "Y/N this is Annie Leonhart, Boris Feulner, and Hitch Dreyse, graduates of the 104th Cadet Corp. Annie, Boris, Hitch, this is my twin sister, Garrison Soldier Y/N Freudenberg."

"Wow, I guess Y/N got the good gene's of the out of the two of you." Hitch winked at Y/N, who smirked back. "You know I would really appreciate if you didn't flirt with my sister. Same goes for you Y/N. I don't want you flirting with Annie all day."

Marlowe's request was ignored as Hitch and Y/N flirted with each other as the four showed Y/N around Stohess. With a little bit of Y/N making Hitch jealous by flirting with Annie. Definitely wasn't worth the punch to the face by Annie though. Later on when Y/N was heading off back to Wall Rose, Hitch slipped a letter into her hand, skipping off with a smirk on her face. _Asshole_ ;), was all it said.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, first chapter is done! Apologies if your name doesnt work with Jaeger for the Hanji preference or Freudenberg for the Hitch preference. Both last names worked well with my name, Jay, so I didn't really think about it all that much. But, anyways tell me what you think, and please point out any mistakes that I made. I would appreciate it. I want to make this as mistake-free as I can. 
> 
> Till next time
> 
> Sincerely, Jay.
> 
> Word Count: 2571
> 
> Next Chapter: Accidental Touches


End file.
